Total y completamente
by Neyade
Summary: Lo suyo no es algo convencional, una amistad profunda entre dos mujeres. Lo suyo son besos a escondidas y agujetas por las mañanas, un afecto total y completamente incomprensible. Fleur/Cho. Femslash, como viene siendo evidente.


**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, no robes.**

**TOTAL Y COMPLETAMENTE**

Quizás nunca lleguen a ser grandes amigas ni compartan cafés y conversaciones sobre críos y ropa para bebés a precio de saldo, marujeando sobre maquillaje y faldas que te llegan a medio muslo si tienes suerte.

Puede que no critiquen a sus respectivos maridos y tampoco decidan celebrar una noche de chicas viendo películas románticas bajo la aún más romántica luz de la pantalla de una televisión, comiendo palomitas y helado de chocolate, o simplemente no les apetezca ayudarse mutuamente con la limpieza del hogar, berreando esas canciones de Bon Jovi que todo el mundo conoce pero casi todo el mundo canta fatal.

Pero si eso ocurre, si Fleur Delacour (ahora Weasley, por cierto) y Cho Chang (ahora Parker, por cierto de nuevo) no se lo pasan bien como cualquier pareja de mujeres jóvenes que se caen bien mutuamente, es porque...

Están demasiado ocupadas compartiendo _otras cosas_.

Otras cosas como besos en la entrada mientras una saca las llaves del piso de alquiler ahora mismo desocupado en el que vive con su marido, otras cosas como besarle los muslos a otra mujer, que Fleur deslice esa melena rubia por el estómago de Cho y pegue la mejilla a su ombligo, antes de seguir bajando, abrir la boca y dejar salir la lengua.

Otras cosas como el sabor a sal en los labios al besarse entre risas, jadeando después de un orgasmo, y las agujetas a la mañana siguiente cuando corren hacia el trabajo, ya llegando tarde por ese _último beso que se convirtió en algo más_.

Porque la verdad, Bill es fantástico pero Cho es una mujer. Y pese a que Fleur le ama, nunca podrá ser lo mismo. No se casó con él por compromiso, eso jamás, no penséis cosas que no son. Se casó porque le quería, como hace la gente que planea ser feliz.

Pero lo que no puede planear la gente como Fleur es el encontrarse unos años después del casamiento, ya con niños y una vida hecha, con que se ha enamorado de la novia del difunto Cedric Diggory, el primer fallecido de la Segunda Época oscura, quién competió con ella en el Torneo de los tres Magos. Nadie planea encontrarse de golpe con su sexualidad cuando cree que todo lo que había por descubrir ya ha sido descubierto años atrás, pero Fleur no es como los demás.

Quizás ella no se enamora de hombres, de mujeres, sino de las personas que la rodean. Quizás es que simplemente esos resquicios de veela que hay en ella no pueden resistirse a los ojos almendrados de Cho, a la sonrisa de dientes blancos y los brazos largos, de dedos rápidos y eficaces.

Quizás es que está total y completamente enamorada de una mujer casada y le da total y completamente igual.

o0o

Otra vez se han colado en casa de Cho, aprovechando que su marido no está y la nevera aún está llena. Se dejan caer en el sofá, agotadas, e intentan hacer manitas mientras ven la tele. Un plan estupendo, lo saben, y siempre es mejor cuando están juntas.

Lo de hacer manitas se acaba conviertiendo en un sobeteo descarado y de lo más agradable.

-El siete es el cumpleaños de mi madre, Fleur.

-Ahá -la besa en el cuello-, ¿me lo dices por algún motivo en especial, o...?

-Ella y John se llevan peor que mal, la verdad es que nunca me acompaña a verla cuando ella cumple años y me preguntaba si podrías venir conmigo y...

-Vale, sí, lo que quieras.

Y la gira, para abrirle la camisa y averiguar un dato de vital importancia. Tal que el color de los sujetadores que lleva hoy, y si combina con las bragas. Y si los dos son de encaje, de puntillas o de algodón suave. Ya sabéis, de vital importancia.

o0o

Acaban de salir de casa de la madre de Cho, y Fleur está... ligeramente horrorizada. O algo así, nunca se sabe.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?

-Hum, estupenda.

-Ya, bueno -tose, algo nerviosa. Mira al suelo-. Si ella y John no se llevan bien es por algo. Básicamente porque los dos son algo capullos -se ríe, y sigue nerviosa, ocmo esperando su aprobación-, así que... De verdad, ¿qué te ha parecido?

Fleur la mira, con cara de corderilla, y al final le acaba respondiendo.

-Bueno, es estupenda. Aunque si no gritara tanto y dejara de decirte que estás gorda cada dos por tres... Quizás me cayera mejor, no sé. Todo es probarlo.

-Ya, bueno, ella es así.

-Sí, vale. ¿Puedo besarte ya?

-Vale, sí, mejor.

Y se besan.

Puede que a veces se comporten como niñas, puede que a veces su relación se tambalee y no sepan exactamente como reaccionar. Puede que a veces se besen hambrientas en el ascensor, como dos adolescentes sobrehormonadas.

Quizás es, simplemente, que están total y completamente enamoradas pese a los casamientos, hijos y responsabilidades varias.

Quizás es que les da total y completamente igual.


End file.
